


Séquelles

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [10]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Nightmares
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Helen découvre que son départ a affecté plus qu'elle ne le croyait son époux.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Séquelles

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit texte écrit sur le thème "Caresse." Ce n'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Helen n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle était rentré à New York depuis seulement une journée et elle se sentait déjà à bout, le Führer devait venir le soir suivant, John et elle s’étaient mis d’accord sur le fait que leur amour s’était tout simplement envolé, qu’il n’y avait plus rien à sauver de leur mariage. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions et malgré l’état d’épuisement dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n’arrivait pas à dormir. Un gémissement attira son attention, on aurait un animal blessé ce qui était tout bonnement impossible puisqu’ils n’avaient pas d’animaux. Cependant le bruit réitéra et Helen quitta la chaleur de ses draps pour trouver la provenance du son. La femme du Reichsmarschall vérifia les chambres de ses filles, toutes deux dormaient paisiblement. Mais tandis qu’elle retournait dans vers la sienne, un murmure lui parvint :

\- Non… Helen…

John… cela parvenait du bureau de John. Ils ne dormaient plus ensemble, d’un commun accord, John avait élu domicile dans son bureau, dormant sur le canapé.

\- Reviens…

Poussant la porte du bureau, Helen découvrit son époux en proie à un mauvais rêve. Ses mains étaient crispées sur l’accoudoir près de sa tête, ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières, ses muscles se contractaient sporadiquement et son visage était tordu de douleur.

\- Ne pars pas… Marmonna-t-il.

Le cœur de Mrs Smith se brisa en percevant cette phrase à peine chuchotée, qu’avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle irrémédiablement détruit son compagnon ? Elle s’était douté que son départ avait été un coup dur pour John mais elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’il en aurait des cauchemars. Depuis combien de temps son départ le torturait-il ? S’agenouillant auprès de l’homme qu’elle avait aimé et qu’elle aimait toujours, Helen caressa doucement le visage de John.

\- Je suis là, je suis rentré, c’est fini, ce n’est qu’un cauchemar John. Il faut que tu réveilles.

Le SS manqua de tomber du canapé lorsqu’il se réveilla et sans réfléchir, Helen glissa sa main dans la nuque du militaire et l’attira à elle, berçant le corps secoué de tremblement de l’homme le plus craint de New York.

\- Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tout va bien… Répéta-t-elle.


End file.
